Affliction, Part 5
by Salamander
Summary: Kylee's family makes it to Mt Horizon. But things are kind of funny and not right. And the secret of the tattoo it revealed!!! Warning: Dirty wordies ahead. Also there are some very important notes about the story some of you should read.


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Fox Family. "Affliction" is still an Econoline Crush song.  
  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTES!!!  
  
If you're going to leave a note for this story, you should probably read these notes:  
  
1) This story isn't about how crazy Ky is. It's about why she acts the way she does. It would be stupid of me to just start showing why before I show you how she acts. So no more "I don't like it because Ky's nuts" crap. She's supposed to be that way. It's part of the story. Constructive criticism is nice. And since I'm not going to stop making her do some of the things she does (and in doing so, totally changing what the story's about), those kind of notes are not constructive criticism. Just whining. Sorry if I'm offending anyone. HOWEVER, I don't think the people who have posted notes like that before were really whining because they had no idea where the story was going. That's my fault. I should have warned you guys. I'm sorry.  
  
2) I'm writing this story for myself, not anyone else. I'm also busy writing 3 other stories. If I can't push out parts as often as some people like, I'm sorry. If you like the way I write, then check out my other stories. If you like Ky's story, then you'll have to wait. I really don't think I should apologize for my "slowness," though. I have stories that I'm writing that actually do need to be written quickly; they could actually be considered obligations. I make sure those story parts and stories are written before I get to Ky.  
  
3) Ky is the main character! She makes the story. The story is not about any of the other Cliffhangers. While they will be in the story, Kylee is still the main character. There's no way that can be changed without me changing some of the plot to the story.  
  
4) Again, I'm terribly sorry for being so pissy about taking so long for part #3, but I was under a lot of tension. The lump I had is now gone. My doctor finally figured out it was caused by some medication I had been put on.  
  
5) I'm sorry if I pissed anyone off with these notes. That wasn't my intent. My intent was to try to explain myself and my story. I hope I haven't made any enemies in doing so.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kylee doodled in her English notebook as Sophie taught. The class had just finished reading "The Great Gatsby," and Sophie was trying to see what her students had gotten out of it. "Jay Gatsby's downfall was his own. He had many flaws, but one major one got him into the whole mess. What do you think that flaw is?"  
  
After a moment of thinking, Auggie spoke up. "He was blind. Didn't see what was really going on."  
  
Sophie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"  
  
Auggie looked down in thought again as Katherine spoke up. "He only cared about himself."  
  
Sophie shrugged. "I suppose. But he did genuinely care for Daisy. How would you explain that?"  
  
Kylee frowned, still doodling. "No he didn't. He was in love with an imaginary image he held of Daisy. Gatsby's tragic flaw was that he was living in the past. He saw what was going on; he just didn't want to. He didn't like the lifestyle he led. It was just a ruse he put up for Daisy. So that he could get back the woman he had loved years before. But she was gone. Or maybe she was never real. Maybe Gatsby had always held an imaginary image of her. He was a schmuck."  
  
Sophie nodded, smiling. "Exactly. You've read the book."  
  
"And saw the movie." Kylee shrugged. "The book was much better, but Robert Redford looked cute in that old-fashioned swimsuit." She grinned.  
  
Sophie smiled. "That's one part that didn't stick out. To me, anyway. When was the last time you read the book, Ky? Do you know it well enough to take a test?"  
  
Ky shrugged, still engrossed in her doodlings. "Sure. Tests are easy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Auggie looked at Kylee incredulously. "How do you know this stuff?"  
  
The two, plus Katherine, Daisy, Shelby, and Scott, were sitting at one of the outside wooden tables. Kylee was trying to explain how to figure out the length of triangle sides without using the sine theorem to Auggie. He wasn't getting it. "I was in honors advanced math at my high school. We already did this stuff."  
  
Shelby looked up from her homework in a questioning manner. "How old are you? What grade are you in?"  
  
Ky frowned. "I'm 16. Sophomore. -- "  
  
"And you're taking that kind of class?!" Auggie looked wounded. How come this hoodlum, psycho of a kid got incredible brains when his were all screwy?!  
  
She shrugged. "Brains run on my dad's side of the family. Just like music and art. Couldn't be helped. Sure beats the hell out of what runs on my mom's side."  
  
And is if on cue, a distant, somewhat soft voice yelled, "Kylee!"  
  
Her eyes bulged and big, goofy grin displayed itself on her lips. She looked toward the voice to see her mother, Hank, Peter, Sophie, and Patric. Kylee slammed her fists on the table in excitement. "Patric."  
  
Quickly, she stood up and started to race toward the group, and the little pre-teen began to run to her. It was almost like a romantic slow-motion clip of two long-lost lovers finding each other and racing into each others arms. Almost. Except for the lovers part. Seeing as how Kylee and Patric were siblings. If they had been lovers, too, it would be just plain ol' nasty! Let's move on. . . .  
  
When the two reached each other, Kylee grabbed the smaller boy under his arms and picked him up. She grunted a moment before he helped her and tightly gripped her with his own arms and legs. She patted his back affectionately. "Damn, Patric, you're getting too heavy for this."  
  
"Nope. You just have to work out more."  
  
She smirked. "Something tells me that the truth lies in the fact that you've been munching down at Moe's Pizza too much lately."  
  
"Hey! That's damn good stuff. -- "  
  
Ky pulled her brother off of her suddenly, and Patric had to gain his balance quickly. She glared at him. "What did you say?"  
  
"Um . . . " He fidgeted under his sister's stare. After a moment, he realized what she was upset about, his eyes bulged and his mouth wincing. "Sorry."  
  
"Okay. Just so you know what you did was wrong. No cursing. You don't want to end up like me: the poster child of delinquincy."  
  
Patric giggled. "'Poster child of delinquincy'? That's kind of funny."  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe I'm just feeling poetic today."  
  
"But I seriously doubt cursing could get you into that much trouble."  
  
Kylee laughed. Really laughed. It had been the first time she had let a real one out since she had arrived at Horizon. "They obviously didn't tell you why they had to race over here so fast."  
  
Patric frowned. "Of course not."  
  
She nodded. "That's okay. I think it's better I show you, anyway. But right now, want to meet some people? I think you can help one guy out with his math better than I can. You have much more patience."  
  
"Sure! Show the way! What kind of math is it?"  
  
"Advanced."  
  
"Ohhh. No problem. Should be fun."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I really hope you don't mind us staying so long." Lucy tried to smile as nicely as she could. "We're just . . . concerned."  
  
Peter shook his head. "There's no reason to explain. I can completely understand. I feel like this is my fault. I shouldn't have let another student cut Ky's hair."  
  
Lucy shook her head. "She knew what she wanted to do; her mind was set. There was nothing you could've done to stop her. She would have found her own way."  
  
Hank nodded. "She can get pretty creative if the situation calls for it."  
  
Peter nodded. "She is a very smart, deductive, and somewhat cunning person. I was wondering if you would answer a few questions on those traits."  
  
Lucy nodded back. "Of course. If it will help her."  
  
Hank put an arm around Lucy. "Anything to help Ky."  
  
There was something funny about the way they were acting, but Peter decided to let it slide. It was better for him to study them than to just ask about their demeanor. "When did she become so deceptive and cunning?"  
  
Lucy looked down in what seemed to be thought. After a long moments, she looked back up at Peter and Sophie. "She was about 9 when she first started. I suppose she always had a small side of her that was somewhat cunning, but it was nothing compared to how she started to act when she was around that age."  
  
"Why? Something traumatic happen during that time?"  
  
"Her father left us. Kylee and Damion were very close, and when he left, she was torn. Maybe it was a defence mechanism."  
  
Peter nodded; he could understand it. But there was still something wrong. Like the words were too easy. Almost like they had been practiced. Or had been used too much.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Auggie shook his head incredulously as he looked at Patric. "How do you know all this stuff?" The kid couldn't be more than 12.  
  
Patric shrugged. "Couldn't be helped. Brains run on my dad's side of the family."  
  
At that, everyone else at the table looked at him in a startled way. Scott let out a shocked breath. "Whoa . . . " It was too much like Kylee.  
  
She nodded at her brother in approval and patted him on the back. "That's my boy." Patric smiled and nodded, obviously proud of himself.  
  
Daisy smirked and let out a small chuckle. "How cute. It's a small version of Ky."  
  
Ky shook her head. "Not really. Better not be, anyway. -- "  
  
"Oh no no! You don't have to worry about me. Really. Nothing like you, Kylee. I swear."  
  
She frowned at her brother's outburst. "I don't know. You've sure been jumpy around stuff like that since you got here."  
  
"Sorry." He sighed and then nodded toward a remote Lucy and Hank, who were still talking to Peter and Sophie. "I've been on the road with them for the past 12 hours. You don't know the pain I'm in."  
  
"I think I do, actually. I took a rather long trip with them not even a week ago. Poor boy. You have to make your 12 hour car ride with them again in less than a week."  
  
Patric slapped his face with his hands and kept them firmly planted there. "Oh God, . . . I won't be able to take it."  
  
Ky shook her head sadly and turned toward Lucy and Hank. "Damn. They're coming."  
  
Patric looked up to look at the advancing adults, but his eyes caught something else. "Fuck you." Kylee's jaw clenched and she turned toward her brother, who was smirking. After a moment, she realized that he had actually read her tattoo. She grinned back at him before he burst into laughter. "I get it! Cursing can get you in trouble!"  
  
Kylee let out her own chuckles. "Moral of the story is?"  
  
"Cursing leads to delinquincy."  
  
She nodded. "Right. You are such a fast learner." She messed up his hair affectionately. "And just too gosh darn cute for your own good."  
  
Patric sighed. "Wish that girls other than my sister would noticed." He smoothed down his short, light brown hair.  
  
Kylee waved her hand in the air. "Psh. You've got dad's genes written all over you. Wait 'til puberty. You'll be at least a foot taller and have the voice of a crooner. Not to mention incredible looks."  
  
"But mom's pretty."  
  
"Yeah." Kylee nodded. "She's pretty. She's pretty evil. And psycho. -- "  
  
"Don't say that, Ky."  
  
She frowned, realizing that her brother was still naive about their family. She knew it was probably done on purpose; he didn't want to see. While Patric may have hated some of his immediate relatives, he still had a strong loyalty to them. And a weird sense of love.  
  
A pair of large hands fell on Kylee's shoulders. "Hey, Ky."  
  
She looked up with a smirk. "'Lo, Hank."  
  
He shook his head. "You know this means no fishing trip."  
  
"It was worth it."  
  
Hank made a tsking noise and shook his head. "Now, Ky, -- "  
  
"KY!" And then several sounds that can only be described as stopped attempts at cursing were clearly heard. Kylee tried to hold back her laughter at her mother's indignant ranting, and Patric covered his mouth as he suppressed his own giggles. The other Cliffhangers seated seemed somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
Finally Lucy let out a frustrated growl and turned to Peter. "Is there anywhere Hank and I could talk to her privately?"  
  
Peter nodded. "Of course. Follow me."  
  
Kylee let out a breath of air before getting up and facing her mom for the first time. The older woman's face was almost tomato red and her eyes were hard. There was going to be no talking. Screaming sounded more like it. Ky frowned and turned to Patric. "Stay here, P.D." He nodded sadly to her.  
  
Lucy shook her head. "No. This is will be a family talk."  
  
Ky looked indignant. "He had nothing to do with this, and you know it. He shouldn't have to listen to you try to tear me down. If you haven't noticed, he's a very sensitive kid."  
  
"He's my son; don't you think I notice those things?!"  
  
"I'm your daughter, and you noticed my drug "problem"! Funny, it took you three whole years after you knew what I was doing to do something about it. You are not going to treat him the same way. -- "  
  
Lucy was shaking. "He's my son, and I'll do whatever I please!"  
  
Peter stepped in. "Why don't you follow me so that you can discuss this in a more private place."  
  
Lucy eyed her daughter menacingly; Kylee's eyes seemed to burn into her mother's. Finally, Lucy nodded and looked at Patric. "Come on, Patric."  
  
Patric bit his lower lip, obviously a bit scared, but nodded. He stood up and timidly drew almost completely behind Ky, which made his mother even angrier. Before she could command him to do otherwise, Peter began to walk toward the main office. "This way, please."  
  
They left, leaving the other four Cliffhangers at the table. Daisy watched the family as they followed Peter and Sophie. "There's something wrong with them. Any kind of abuse is out of the question. So's drug abuse from anyone besides Ky. . . . " She trailed off, trying to figure it out.  
  
Scott shook his head and returned his attention back to his homework. "It's none of our business unless she tells us."  
  
Auggie studied the sheet of notes Patric had made for him. "This is incredible. Amazing."  
  
"What's amazing, Aug?" Juliette sat down beside him.  
  
He showed her the sheet of paper. "This. Patric helped me out."  
  
"Patric?"  
  
"Ky's little brother. He made it so much easier."  
  
Kat sat on the other side of Auggie. "How old is he? Ky can't be that old."  
  
"He's about 12."  
  
"12? And he helped you with advanced math?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door was closed and all the windows were covered up. A tense silence hung in the air. Patric was trying to hide himself into a sofa, while his mother paced aggressively back-and-forth across the room. Kylee was seated in a wooden chair, facing everyone else in the room. Hank frowned at the family, leaning against a wall away from everyone. He was waiting for Lucy to start; she always started everything.  
  
After several minutes, Lucy stopped in the middle of the room and placed her searing eyes onto Ky's. "Explain the tattoo."  
  
Looking directly into her mother's eyes, Kylee explained, knowing her mother deserved at least that. "It's two years old, from the summer I had the back of my head shaved short. I was drunk; I don't even remember getting it. The people I was with at the time took me to the parlor and had it done without me knowing it."  
  
That seemed to calm Lucy down a bit; she knew her daughter rarely, if ever, lied. "Why would you do this?"  
  
"Have my hair shaved?"  
  
"Yes. Why have your head shaved if you knew it was there?"  
  
Kylee was silent, contemplating how she was going to word her answer. "To piss people off."  
  
Lucy's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. "To piss me off." There was an understanding between the two. Kylee resented her mother for everything she had ever done, and Lucy resented her daughter for everything she had done to her.  
  
Lucy walked over to Kylee, no one knowing exactly what she was doing. It surprised everyone when Ky's head lurched forward somewhat violently, her mother's hand swiping up. She had slapped Kylee's head!  
  
Even before the enraged teen could react, Patric leapt to his feet. "No! Don't touch her!" He began to race toward his mom, ready to actually attack her if it was completely necessary.  
  
Lucy hurried over to Patric and pushed him, sending him flying back to where he had come from. A loud bang was heard when his small body hit the hardwood floor. Kylee plunged herself toward her mother's back, pushing the older woman almost as hard as she had pushed Patric. "Don't you ever touch him! I'll fucking kill you!"  
  
Hank did nothing. Just watched. His eyes masked his true feelings, and his stoic posture showed that he wasn't going to get involved, not because he thought it was wrong but because he just didn't care.  
  
Patric shook harshly, tears streaming down his face. He sat up slowly and looked around at everyone, making sure no one was going to hurt him. When he was sure of it, he pulled himself away from the middle of the room and scooted himself closer to a corner.  
  
Kylee hovered over her mother menacingly, almost daring her to do something. Lucy turned over and stood up slowly. "I suppose you enjoyed that."  
  
Ky shook her head. "Not at all." The utterly truthful response threw her mother off.  
  
While Lucy contemplated what had happened, Kylee walked over to Patric and held a hand out for him. "C'mon." After a moment, the boy nodded and let his sister help him up. Again, she picked him up, his legs and arms snaking around her body. Without an argument from the adults, they left the room, passing Sophie and Peter as they did so. The last thing the two adults saw was Patric's scared and hurt look.  
  
Inside the room, Hank gave Lucy a look that purely read, "Oh oh."  
  
Lucy shook her head. "She hates me, but she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Patric's life."  
  
Hank nodded. "You're right."  
  
They both stopped their conversation as Sophie and Peter entered the room. 


End file.
